World of Shadows
by Minoru Black
Summary: Kagura, Shinpachi and SAdaharu are trapped in a world where all the people they know are completely different, even they're precious Gin-san. What should they do. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Gintama is the Sorachi's property. I do not own it

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Black or White, either way they don't mix!<p>

"Gin-san! We got a job request from Gennai! Gin-san?" Silence met Shinpachi like a rock thrown at him. There wasn't any sound except the occasional sound of panting breath made by Sadaharu. The gigantic dog was sleeping on one of the sofa, unaware of the tension created by the megane who was looking for his lazy, natural silver perm hair boss and the loud obnoxious china girl.

"Gin-san! Kagura! Where are you?" The megane opened the door to Kagura's bedroom and found it empty. He went to check his boss room and opened the door. He was met with a surprise that cause his glasses to crack. A giant hole where the window was, and the futon where his boss sleep is covered with something dark colored like blood. A long scream was heard throughout Kabuki District and Shinpachi quickly went down to Otose's snack shop.

"Otose-san! Gin-san! Kagura-chan!T-t-they have be-e-een-" A broom was thrown to his face.

"Shinpachi-sama. Please stay calm. Gin-sama and Kagura-sama was taken by Gengai-sama's son,Saburou twenty minutes ago. The dark substance on Gin-sama futon was only mere soy sauce." Tama said.

"Really, that man gonna be the death of me. That perm head bastard haven't paid the rent yet and now the money that he pays them have to be used to fix that! How troublesome…" Otose said while smoking her cigarette.

"A-ah! Thank you Tama-san, Otose-san. I'm sorry that Gin-san couldn't pay his rent for this month. Actually he haven't pay to you at all." He said, ending his word with a small voice. He bowed and quickly ran towards Gennai's workshop.

* * *

><p>"HEI, YOU CRAPPY OLD MEN! EVEN IF YOU WANT OUR HELP BADLY, WHY DOU YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KIDNAPPE US, YOU RETARDED OLD MAN!" Gintoki screamed while being tied to an old pipe. Kagura was next to him, sleeping as if they weren't abducted at all.<p>

"Ahhh, pipe down yorozuya. My good for nothing junk of a son brought(kidnaped) you here for free you know.I'll pay you double if you listen to what I've been building. Right, Saburo-?" A large shadow covered Gennai and hot tea were dripping from the cup that the robot was holding.

"Sabu-? AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Hah! Serve you right, you crazy grandpa- Eh! What are y- STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PIECE OF JUNK! ARGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Gin-chan~! Be quiet! Mama needs her beauty sleep to stay pretty and cute, uh uh! Gin-chan?" Kagura looked around herself.

"Eh? Why are we in the stupid grandpa house, aru? Gin-chan?" She saw both mechanic and guardian was red as a tomato and passed out.

"Che! Men! Anego was right! They all are a bunch of garbage that only want women for sexual attention. Gin-chan and stupid grandpa have gone rotten, aru!" She broke the rope that binded her and Gintoki to the pipe with ease.

"Che! Saburou-kun! Where's the toilet in this piece of junk that is called house, aru?" The robot just showed her the way and she left the two useless men passed out while she took a nice long bath.

"Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Are you- eh?" He saw both the mechanic and his boss passed out and red on the floor. Kagura just got out of the bathroom and she was wearing a blue yukata that was made for a boy.

"Ahh! Shinpachi-kun! You're just in time, aru! Get me my clothes, aru! This yukata is untasteful! Hurry up and get my clothes, you useless megane!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS! IS THAT THE WAY TO ASK A FAVOUR! AND WHY MEGANE! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

"Mah~Mah~ Just go already, aru!" She said hotly. Shinpachi just sighed and walked out of the workshop but he stopped.

"Ah! Kagura-chan! Can you wake up Gengai-san and Gin-san? I'll only be out for awhile." Kagura just nodded while she played with Saburou.

"Rocket Punch!" "DON'T MAKE HIM DO SOMETHING THAT COULD BREAK HIM, KAGURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>15 MINUTES LATER…..<p>

"Kagura-chan, I know I said to wake them up but… I DIDN'T MEAN PUNCH THEM AT THE FACE!"

"I already tried everything,aru! I tried slapping them, splashing them with water and throwing them into the fire, aru."

"WHAT! DO YOU HATE THEM SO MUCH YOUWANT TO KILL THEM!" Shinpachi looked at the burned, red face, mechanic and boss with a big bump on their head.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh! I didn't have any milk today. I didn't watch Ketsuno Ana's horoscope today. Maybe today is my bad luck today. YosH!" Gintoki grabbed Shinpachi and Kagura by their collars and walked to the exit. "Sorry, grandpa! But, today, the yorozuya took a day off from work. Kagura!"

Kagura nodded and shout. "SADAHARU!" Silence at first and suddenly, a white gigantic monster dog came hurling into the workshop, destroying the door as well. Unknowingly, the door fell on to the yorozuya and all of them went splat. THE END-.

"STOP,STOP, STOP,STOP! What do you mean the end! That's all! STOP IT,GIN-SAN!"

"Fine, Fine." They were able to avoid the door from falling on them and killing them. "Well, we'll be going now."

"WAIT! I'll pay you triple if you stay! I'll even add a pack of sukonbu." Both Gintoki and Kagura quickly stand in front of Gengai and salute. "What do you want to do, boss?" Shinpachi facepalmed himself. 'These guys are hopeless. They're dead to me.'

"Anyway, Gengai-san. You said that you built a machine again. What does it do? When will it malfunction? When do you want us to destroy it? Are you gonna pay us even after we destroy it?"

"OI! Don't made it easy? Why do you have low confidence in my machine? Malfunction? You already planned this? Stop joking, you bastards. Saburou! Punch them, you hard ass robot. Aru?" Gengai was again being dumped with hot tea making his skin burned like the thousand suns.

"Idiot." All three yorozuya said.

* * *

><p>"I have invented a portal based on one of the Amanto's machinery that was bought by Katsura. To him, it was a piece of junk but with my genius mind, I was able to reverse engineered it and create a portal that could be used to transport to other planets. I tested on one of my machine and it was a success. But the portal is still unstable. Other than other planet, I also hypothesis that this can also be used to travel to another universe, maybe even to another world. So, your job for today is to protect this machine from any Joui who would take this machine for granted. Got it, stupid heads?"<p>

"Got it, baka grandpa." All of the yorozuya were either playing or slacking off. "…Oi. Are you even listening?"

"Yeah,yeah. Protect it, wait till it malfunction, destroy it. We got it." Gintoki said flatly.

"It won't explode! Why do you have such small faith in me? Arrggh, whatever. Let me shut it off first. Hm?" He was about to shut the switch off but what he saw made him frozen. Sadaharu was biting one of the wires that were connected to the portal.

"GYYAAAAHHHHH! GET THAT MUTT AWAY FROM THE PORTAL! OH NOOOOOOO! THE PORTAL! THE PORTAL!" Gengai screamed.

"SADAHARU!" Kagura screamed. The portal was suddenly active and like a televisyen being switched, the portal showed many kind of image when it suddenly turned static. A sucking motion began and Sadaharu was getting pulled into it.

"Sadaharu! Mama's coming!" She quickly ran towards Sadaharu and Shinpachi chased after her. "Wait! Kagura-chan! Becareful!"

Suddenly, Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu were pulled into the portal. Gintoki who was farthest from the portal was running towards it, trying to get a grip onto the two kids he have been treating like his children. He had a pain face and as his hand almost caught Kagura's hand, the portal turns black.

"Gin…chan.." was heard before the portal was closed. Gintoki looked at the portal blankly. His hand that almost reached Kagura's was shaking and his skin had turned pale. His whole body began to shake and with a deep intake of breath, he screamed. A long demonic howl.

* * *

><p>KAGURA, SHINPACHI AND SADAHARU LOCATION : ALTERNATE UNIVERSE CALLED THE SHADOWS.<p>

TIME:8.00 P.M

LOCATION: ….. UNKNOWN….

"Ouch… My back hurt,aru!" Kagura said. She was on Sadaharu's back, who was still unconscious. "Where are we, aru?"

"…KA-gu..r-a-ch…an. He-….elp…." A voice came below Sadaharu and with abnormal strength, Kagura lifted Sadaharu easily as if he dosen't weight a ton.

"Shinpachi-kun, stop playing around. We gotta get back to Gin-chan, aru!" she said anxiously. Her face shows that she was disturbed and worried with this situation they have gotten in. She comforted herself by combing her hands through Sadaharu's fur while waiting for Shinpachi to recover himself.

"Really Kagura-chan. You could have just helped me, you know?" He said while he tried to stand up.

"Do it yourself, megane-kun." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEGANE?" When he raised his head, he didn't expect to see a sword pointed in front of him. No, not a sword. Many swords. Many swords pointed towards him and Kagura. Swords that are being yield by men in Shinsegumi uniform. Wait!? White uniform? The usual gold design is now blue? And is that?

"Yamazaki-san?" he asked.

"Who are you guys? How do you know my name? Wait, aren't Otose's henchman?" Otose's henchman.

"Guys, we got the old baba's henchman. Kondo-san will enjoy torturing them, slowly… If the Angel Vice-Commander dosen't stop him. Che! Why do we have to listen to him! He makes me sick with his stupid smile! Whatever~ Attack!"

The yorozuya was caught unguard and before they noticed it, they were caught. Angel Vice Commander? Kondou torturing people? What? Who are they?

"Wait! Who are you guys!?" Both Kagura and Shinpachi were tied together while Sadaharu is tied with a metal chain.

"And why is mayora freak called Angel? Isn't he a demon, aru?" "Ano, Kagura-chan. That isn't impor-" Yamazaki suddenly laugh out loud.

"Him? Demonic? Is true that he killed like a demon. He's the strongest when it comes to brute force and plans. He defeated an army before! But his face, always killing his victims like the face of an angel. Expressive. Giving his victim to die like a real samurai, a soldier! If it wasn't for Okita-san, we would have thrown him out!"

He suddenly grabbed Shinpachi hair and dragged both of them towards their barracks.

"Listen well, you brats. We are the Shinsegumi and we will destroy all the Amantos who had conquered this planet. Every last one!" He laughed out loud cruelly, unlike their normal, straight guy, dull Yamazaki, followed by the other members.

"Welcome to hell, you bastards!~ Hahaha~!"

LOCATION : SHADOW SHINSEGUMI BARRACKS.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Gintama does not belong to me. It belongs to Sorachi-sensei.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 : Karma is bad for all ages, even children!<span>

Kagura and Shinpachi were really worried now. They're in another universe where people who they know are opposite from their universe. They are currently being tied to each other and dragged by one of the Shinsengumi officer while the remaining five plus Yamazaki are dragging Sadaharu as hard as they can since the dog itself does not want to move. Sadaharu can easily destroy the guys who are pulling him, but due to animal's sensitivity towards transporting in an unknown portal, his balance is kind of fucked up. At least they are moving in a slow pace.

While the officers were busy pulling Sadaharu, Shinpachi and Kagura took their time to look around. The neighbourhood looks completely the same as the one on their universe but with a little more damage everywhere. When they arrive the Shinsengumi barracks, they were surprised to see a difference. A BIG difference. The walls that covered the Shinsengumi barracks from people's sight are covered with graffiti words like 'Tax Robbers!' 'Fuck the Police!' 'Die Already' and many more. The Shinsengumi sign has an additional word. 'The Destroyer of Amantos.'

"What? Destroyer of… Amantos?" Shinpachi said.

"What the hell, aru? Destroyer? I thought the Shinsengumi was the police or at least a Hero if I could spit." Kagura looked around the barracks which was empty. She looked behind to see Sadaharu not far behind while the Shinsengumi officers were sweating and panting heavily for air.

"Good boy, Sadaharu! Mama's proud of you! Uh uh!" she said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you brat! Let see if you can hold out when the commander is done with you! Ha- AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sadaharu got mad because Yamazaki shouted at his mistress, so he bit his head. With a very strong bite. Luckily, Yamazaki has a thick skull. Anyway, Yamazaki kept screaming and cursing the dog while the others tried to get the dog of the spy.

"Uhh, aren't you gonna help him?" said Shinpachi, asking the bald head Shinsengumi whose name does not bring any importance to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO IMPORTANCE! MY NAME IS HARADA YOU BASTARDS OF A BRATS. AND WHY SHOULD I? IF I DO, YOU'LL BOTH GET AWAY!" the officer, Harada said.

"For a bald headed man, you sure smart. But even I could take you down, aru!" Kagura said with an evil smile on her face. She easily rip the rope and freed her and Shinpachis's hands. Without a pause, she kicked Harada right at the balls, causing him to scream in pain and cried for the possibilities on losing his balls. Shinpachi quickly kicked Harada's stomach and grabbed Harada's sword. A samurai must always have a weapon in case of any casualties.

Kagura was about to run and release Sadaharu from those evil Shinsengumi bastards when suddenly a sword was thrown towards her and almost cut her neck if it weren't for Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan! Look out!" He pushed Kagura out of the way and avoided the deathly thrown sword but he got a shallow cut at the cheek in the end. Everything suddenly freeze and everybody looked at the person who has thrown the sword towards the china girl and megane. Even Sadaharu stopped biting Yamazaki to look at the human who had dared to throw the sword towards his mistress. Standing in front of the barracks door was the first division captain of Shinsengumi, wearing the white colored uniform with blue design, he looked fearless at them.

"O-Okita-taichou!" Every Shinsengumi officers quickly bowed down to the captain, even Yamazaki who was bleeding heavily at his head.

"What's with all the rackets? Can't you see that Hijikata-san needs his beauty sleep? If you don't give me a valid reason in thirty seconds, you all will have to commit seppuku. SLOWLY…" Okita Sougo said menacingly towards them.

"A-a-arra? Okita-kun is more… vicious than usual. Kagura-chan, you better sta-" "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THROWING THAT FUCKINGF SWORD, ARU?" Kagura swiftly aimed a strong punch toward the captain.

"KAGURA-CHAN! Don't-" A resound boom was heard and dust flies around the captain and china girl. When the dust cleared, Shinpachi was surprised to see Okita was able to hold Kagura's punch… with his own bare hand.

Suddenly, Okita grabbed Kagura's arm and lifted her up high, only to throw her back to the wall. A loud crack could be heard and a shout of pain came after that.  
>"Kagura!" Shinpachi was about to run towards Kagura when a sword held him back. More Shinsengumi officer ran out of the barracks because of the commotion. Sadaharu was completely guarded. He couldn't move due to the large number of Shinsengumi officer tying him up.<p>

"I hate to repeat myself. But I said it one last time. WHAT HAPPENED?" he said with a mighty voice causing the Shinsengumi officers and Shinpachi to tremble. Kagura was holding her right arm near to her chest. A large purple bruise was forming on her arm, alerting Shinpachi that her right arm was broken. Her wrist it seems to be in a wrong way. Sweats began to drop as Shinpachi began to feel afraid at the first division captain. But, somehow his fear began to intensified as the captain standing in front of him is not the usual sadist captain that he knows, but a demon.

'Gin-san.. Help us!"

* * *

><p>LOCATION : GENGAI'S WORKSHOP<p>

"Grandpa! This portal can be fixed right? Can you fix it fast enough? There's got to be a way to bring them back, right?" Gintoki was clutching the portal hard. He was breaking down as the inventor observed the portal.

"Fix? Yes. Fast? Maybe. Bring them back? It depends." Gengai said with a small voice. Suddenly, Gintoki grabbed Gengai's collar and hoisted him up to talk face to face.

"What DO YOU MEAN 'IT DEPENDS'?" Gintoki practically roared at his face. Saburou moved to protect his father but stopped when Gengai told him to stop.

"Remember when I said I experimented before bringing you guys here? It's true that the experiment was a success but the experiment that I sent has seem to rust, turning red and indicating that it has been left for a long time. But I only left it for two days. Gintoki, the time line between our universe and the universe they're in are different. Only a small amount of universe have the same time line us ours. You understand?" Gengai asked. Gintoki remained silent and unconsciously, he lowered Gengai to the floor. His face was full of emotion; sadness, surprised, anger and confusion. But in the end, it turned to determination.

"So, even it's a small chance that they are in different time line. They might be still alive?" Gin asked.

"It depends on the time line they're in. I could track them once the portal is fixed. I still kept some of their Dna's except the dog."

"How long till the portal is fixed?"

"It might take three to five days. The dog did a massive damage on the circuitry. Can you hold it?" Gintoki's expression turns pale for a seconds, but change back to a determine face.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>LOCATION : SHADOW SHINSENGUMI BARRACKS<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED?" silence first but then Yamazaki quickly stand in front of Okita and saluted.

"Okita-taichou! We caught two of Otose's henchman sniffing around the Shinsengumi's territory. We suspected that they were spying our action and searching information for Otose." He said confidently while ignoring the blood gushing out from the bite mark on his head.

"Spies, huh? And one of them is a Yato. I would love to eliminate them here and now but put them in jail first. It's already hard that the Shinsengumi is in a tight situation with the Joui, we don't need another burden with the divas of Kabuki District." He said plainly to the officers.

"And be quiet! Don't you dare make any noise and wake Hijikata up, you bastards. If Kondo-san knows, he would-"

"Well, well, well~ It seems we have a couple of guest with a gigantic dog! Don't enjoy it by yourself, O~ki~ta~kun~." A gruff voice was heard behind Okita. Standing there was the Shinsengumi Commander, looking the same as always. Minus the white uniform and the evil smirk that rarely seen with the gorilla commander in their universe. This only cause Shinpachi to become more uneasy as half of the Shinsengumi officers began to smirk as well. Surprisingly, Okita looked at him with distaste and went to pick up his sword and sheath it.

"We can't do that, Kondo-san. Hijikata-san will be sad if you turn the divas of Kabuki District into our enemies. They're the neutral territory, remember? So we cannot kill them at any cost."

"Bluh! You're no fun! Who cares what Hijikata said, right boys?"

"Right!" said half of the Shinsengumi officers including Yamazaki.

"Toshi won't mind if we hurt them a little bit, right?" he asked again.

"Right!" " SO, let me at least torture them a little. I promise I won't leave a mark~" he said causing the Shinsengumi officers that answered him to laugh. Kondo was about to walk to Shinpachi when a sword stopped him.

"As I said before, Kondo-san. Don't do anything stupid. And don't call Hijikata-san 'Toshi', you idiot gorilla." He ended his sentences with pure venom. Kondo glared at Okita but smirked as he pulled his sword out.

"What the hell? Sadist is protecting mayora-kun? Dosen't he usually protect the pervert gorilla, aru?" said Kagura who was held by another officer and dragged next to Shinpachi.

"Well, Gengai-san did said that the portal could transport us to an alternate universe, meaning that this universe is completely different than ours." Whispered Shinpachi. He didn't think it's a good idea to expose that they are from another universe.

"Alright~ Let settle this, Okita-kun. If I win, I get to torture the prisoners. But if you win, they'll be torture free. So, what do you say?" Kondo asked, his sword, Kotetsu, shone brightly under the moonlight. Okita smirked, his red eyes glinting brightly in the dark.

"You'll wish you never made that bet after this, Kondo-san." As if a whistle has been blown, both samurai began to attack. But before both swords could clash, another sword began to interfere and was thrown to stop both samurai from attacking each other.  
>"Why does everybody here like to throw their swords?" said Shinpachi with a sweatdrop.<p>

"Enough." Everybody freeze as the vice commander, the brain of Shinsengumi appeared and the sight of the man in front of them made Shinpachi and Kagura's jaw dropped. The man had innocence all around him. The vice commander doesn't have any stress mark on his head and his blue eyes only showed his emotion. Right now, sadness.

"Please, both of you. No more fighting with each other. It's bad enough that we are fighting the Joui, what will they think if they saw our weakness right now? I'm sure that they would laugh at us like we're some kind of joke!" he said.

"And Kondo! You should be ashamed of yourself! They're just children! Yamazaki!" he called.

"Yes, sir." Said Yamazaki but with a frown. Vice commander always ruins their fun.

"Take them to the jail and make sure there is water and food for them to eat. And remember! No torturing! Got it?" he said with an innocent smile. But everybody knows that it is faked. There is a dark aura surrounding them and giving them chills as if they were in Antartika.

'S-s-s-scary! He's like Aneue! But much scarier!' Shinpachi thought. Kagura was pale, she had the same thought as Shinpachi. Hijikata suddenly realized that both of his unwelcome guests were staring at him. He looked at both of them before noticing the large bruise and the wrong direction the wrist is. He quickly went to Kagura, worry in his eyes as he cradled Kagura's arm for him to see the damage. Kagura tried to pull it back but yelped in pain when she tried to make him let go. Instead, he checked the wound and sighed as he confirmed that the arm is merely broken.

"Kondo! I told you to not hurt the children. I mean look at her! Her arm is practically broken!"

"But.." Kondo tried to say but was cut off by Hijikata.

"NO buts! Okita-kun? Could you take this young lady to the infirmary? This girl needs medical treatment, fast!" he said. Shinpachi looked at the Vice commander with eyes before he look at Kagura who was blushing.  
>'Why the hell are you blushing?' he said telepathically to her.<br>'He just called me a young lady!' she said back.  
>"You are a young lady, Kagura-chan.' He said plainly.<p>

"I wish I could but I can't. Because I will not leave you with this insufferable gorilla and his stupid lackey monkeys. Besides, that china girl hates me." He said. Hijkata smiled at Okita like a mother would.

"I know he is a gorilla but he's well trained, you know that?" Hijikata said.

"OIII! WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN? A GORILLA? WELL TRAINED? AM I A CIRCUS GORILLA!?" Kondo shouted but was ignored.

"Trained or not, I will not leave you with him." He said with a serious face. Hijikata looked at him for a while before sighing.

"Oh well. Kondo-san, you and the others can go to sleep. Okita and I with Yamazaki and Harada will take the china girl to the infirmary and put the megane into jail."

"What about the dog?" asked Yamazaki.

Hijikata looked at the dog, the dog stared back at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hijikata rubbed the dog's head. Surprisingly, the dog didn't bite him. It let him touch him and that surprised Shinpachi and Kagura as well.

"Just chain him at a tree. Made sure you feed him. With a dog like this, he is sure to go wild." With that, all of the Shinsengumi began to go to their own ways.

"Let's get you patch up, okay?" Hijikata said with a smile. They all headed to the infirmary with HIjikata and Okita in front and the yorozuya and the two idiot officers followed.

'This just kept getting weirder and weider! Gin-san please hurry up and help us!'

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Whatever they said, extreme pain is like giving birth!

LOCATION: SHADOW SHINSENGUMI BARRACKS-INFIRMARY.

A girlish scream was heard throughout the barracks as a serious operation is in progress at the infirmary. Another girlish scream was heard as we stand in front of the door to the infirmary. If you were Shinpachi right now who was waiting in the waiting room in the infirmary with Harada and Yamazaki, you could see he has a really good explanation for being pale like a baby bottoms. The waiting room is relatively clean, but the door to the infirmary was bloody, literally. Blood painted almost the whole door and the sign that said infirmary looked mysteriously like it's written in blood. Bloody hand prints, bloody knife marks and even bloody foot prints. And standing next to the door was relatively normal pot plant. What's abnormal about it is if you looks closely, bury there isn't a beautiful plant, oh no! But white skeletons arranged to look like a plant. And if you come closer, there seems to be a bit of flesh still to be there and a horrid smell is being produced by the corps-I mean, plant. Yes, beautiful white plant.

Another scream was heard and Shinpachi was holding his seat very tightly for his dear life. It sounded more than a broken arm! He was beginning to tremble with fear and the other two wasn't looking bright themselves. Yamazaki was holding an anpan bread in his hand, he has been trying to eat it but everytime a scream erupted his hand would crush the bread and red bean paste would be spluttered on his face. He would only eat the empty bread and pick up another one out of nowhere and continue the process.

Harada just kept biting his fingernails even if his fingers are beginning bleed. A long anguish was heard. 'Must be Sadaharu.'  
>Shinpachi looked around the waiting room, looking for other officers or question the reason why there aren't any other officers awake since the sound made in the infirmary is louder than any elephant could make. Then, another question pop out from Shinpachi's mind.<p>

'Since when does the Shinsengumi have an infirmary? Or even a waiting room!? Now I think about it…'  
>Shinpachi recalled the terrific time he and Kagura traveled to the infirmary. The Shinsengumi barracks in this universe is more advanced than theirs. But with Kagura, she didn't even pay attention at all to her surroundings. Somehow, even with the different Sougo, Kagura kept fighting with him! She kept trying to kick him for revenge since her arms weren't available. Shinpachi tried to stop them both from fighting but they were unbeatable. And unstoppable. Look at Yamazaki! His head almost got cut off if it wasn't for Hijikata-san! Talking about him…<p>

Shinpachi sweatdropped. When the two were fighting, he just watched it and kept laughing! I mean, really!? Who laughs when someone fight with another in front of them?  
>He-! Shinpachi just realized something. Hijikata-san is a SADIST!<br>NOOOO! Then, who holds the straight man in this universe!?  
>Shinpachi began to hyperventilate but then he realized that the screams had ceased. Yamazaki was looking more nervous than ever. 'Wait! Why is HE the one terrified! It's like he has a wife and his wife is giving birth in there!'<p>

When the door to the infirmary opened, the doctor came out with a befallen look in his face. Shinpachi was worried. What could've happen? Yamazaki suddenly jumped out of his seat and he quickly hold the doctor with his hand in a tight grip. He asked in a very tight voice and pale, scared face.  
>"Doctor… Why did Okita-taichou screamed like that? Are you really a doctor? Are You really, really a doctor? Or are you maybe a Joui spy? Should I kill you? Can I kill you?"<br>"What!? Of course no-"

"WAIT A SEC! THAT WAS OKITA-SAN!? NOT KAGURA-CHAN!?" Shinpachi quickly went into the room and…. Did an anime fall.

Kagura was just sitting on the bed calmly while eating a sukonbu with her left arm since her other arm is wrapped up in bandage. Okita was pale and passed out next to her with foam coming out of his mouth. Hijikata-san was wiping away the foam with a smile like a mother wiping the drool of her son's mouth. But anyway you see it, it's still foam. And it's still a dangerous sign.

"Hijikata-san…." He said.  
>"Yes, megane-kun?"<br>"Don't call me that! Anyway… Why is Okita-kun …." He tried to think of a word to not offend the first division captain.  
>"… pass out?" he finally said.<p>

Hijikata giggled at him. GIGGLED AT HIM?! OMG! 'It's too weird! Even if we're in a different universe, Hijikata-san giggling is too WEIRD! Gin-san would throw away his one year supply of strawberry milk just to hear that!" Shinpachi was turning blue already and was completely Not listening to what Hijikata said until a sword was AGAIN thrown at him. He yelped from his position and looked up to see Okita-kun, still looking pale, glaring at him.  
>"Listen to what he's saying, you ugly megane worm. Or I'll skin you with my own bare hands." Okita-kun said with pure venom in his voice. Shinpachi felt a strong shiver go through his back and he began to trembled with intense fear.<p>

'H-He! He is a demon!' He quickly bowed down with a hard thud where his head meet the floor and quickly apologize.

"I-I-I am very sorry, HIjikata-san! OKita-san! Please! Could you repeat again what you have just said!" He said while he kept bowing.

"SHinpachi-kun! Don't you dare hear what the fucking dog says. You have your free will, aru! What do you think was the glasses for, aru!" Kagura shout with her left arm hanging high.

"Who are you calling Hijikata-san a dog, you infernal bitch?" Okita-kun growled with distaste.

"You, you fucking stupid pig of a dog!" she growled back at him. Both have menacing glare and mouth set on a full teeth frown. Before both could jump on each other, a pair of hands holds their head and bunked them with a loud 'thunk'! Both of them quickly hold their injured forehead and looked to the person who had done that.

Hijikata was smiling with eerie auras coming out of his body again. Both of them quickly shut up, knowing the danger if they cross the boundaries.

"Now, that's enough. I would REALLY appreciate if you two would stop fighting if you know what's good for you. And it's okay, Sougo. Megane-kun was just curious, nothing more." He said with a too sweet voice. He then walked to Shinpachi to get him to stand up and brushed the imaginary dust of Shinpachi's clothes.

"Chinaa girl here needed an operation to fix her broken arm and the doctor tried to knock her out using anesthetic but she was too damn strong, even a large amount of the drug couldn't knock her out. So we had to hold her arm to be fix. And since Sougo was worried that China's strength will break my arm, so he volunteered to hold down her injured arm so it can be treated. Unfortunately, she held his hand to tight, he's the one the doctor should check but he's fine." Hijikata giggled at the end.

"Now, before I forget, what is your name? You both look mighty familiar, but yet different." He asked them with curious eyes like a child would.

Kagura and Shinpachi quickly looked at each other with alarmed face before nodding.

"w-w-e-wwell! My name is.. GINPACHI! Yes! MY name is Ginpachi! And she's … um" Shinpachi taught for a sec.

"ICHIGO!" Kagura shouted while Shinpachi made an anime fall. He quickly pulls Kagura aside and whispered.  
>"What the hell!? Why ICHIGO! You know we'll get sued if we use other's anime character name, you nitwit!" he furiously whispered.<br>"But Shinpachi-kun, the name "Ichigo" is always used so frequently that whenever another anime character was named Ichigo, people aren't surprise anymore! That's why it's the ideal name, aru! And what about you, Shinpachi! Shame on you, aru! Using Gin-chan's teacher's name! And it almost sounds the same as your stupid name. How stupid of you, megane-kun!"

"I couldn't think any other name right now! If I could, I would've have picked a cool name! Like.." Shinpachi couldn't think of another name.

"How about Uryuu?" Kagura said.

"We're not stealing another anime character name, Kagura-chan!" Before Kagura could ponced at him, he quickly turned around and introduce them politely with their new (fake) name.

"My name is GInpachi and this is Ichigo. It's nice to meet you." He bowed before Hijikata answered.

"Well, my name is Hijikata Toushirou, the vice commender of Shinsengumi and this is Okita Sougo, the first division captain. I hope we could be friends, but first. No hard feelings, okay?" he said with a smile.

"Eh?" Both Kagura and Shinpachi said.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: SHINSENGUMI'S BARRACK JAIL.<p>

"…"

"Let us go, you dirty mangy mutt of the government! We demand we see our loyer, ary! You can't keep us forever in this dark abyss, aru! It's smells like your underpants and shit,aru!" Kagura kept screaming curses and insults to no one while Shinpachi seats miserably on one of the bunk bed that was provided.

'They didn't even separate them! What the hell are they thinking? Are they all morons! How am I supposed to take a leak!?' Shinpachi thought with a heavy heart. He sighed and laid himself fully on the bed. He looked up to the sky through the window bars and see the night sky, but with no stars in sight.

He thought worriedly about Gin-san's condition at their universe. 'Is he okay? I hope he remembers that he has to take out the trash tomorrow. Will he pay the rent tomorrow?' he thought for a sec before sweatdrop.

'Of course not' he thought.

"That stupid dogs! We're innocent, I tell you! Innocent, aru! And where's Sadaharu? Is my baby okay, aru? Are they treating badly? Oh, Sadaharu! Mama miss you!" Kagura wailed.

"I think Sadaharu will be fine, Kagura-chan. You know that Hijikata-san wouldn't injured an animal if they didn't do anything wrong. Be calm, Kagura-chan" he said.

"I guess so, aru. I hope you're okay, my precious Sadaharu." She said while looking at the starless sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sadaharu was in heaven right now. The vice commander was giving him the best treatment he had ever had. He is being coddled, patted and rubbed in the most pleasurable and comfortable way ever. His head is on the vice commander lap while his body wrap around the commander in an arc. This vice commander doesn't have the hateful stench of cigarettes and clearly have a soft side.

A hand began rubbing behind one of his ears and he couldn't help but purred like a cat. His tail kept waging from side to side as the vice commander kept rubbing behind his ears. They were both relaxing inside the vice commander room. The Japanese style room has a beautiful and serene atmosphere and the only thing that is out of place is the western style queen sized bed with white and black sheets. Both human and animal sighed with content on the floor.

"Do you like your food, puppy?" Any person who heard him will clearly think he is crazy. But since when he isn't?

Sadaharu just barked with happiness as he licked his empty big food bowl and sighed happily that he's now full.

"I'll think I'll go to sleep right now. Sorry, puppy, but you can't sleep on the bed. I'll cover you with a blanket, okay?" Hijikata quickly stand up causing Sadaharu to whined but quiet down when Hijikata gently patted Sadaharu nose. He opened his cupboard, pick out some blankets and covered Sadaharu's form. He gave Sadaharu a smile before shushing him.

"Remember to be quiet, okay? If the others know, then you have to sleep outside. Good night." Hijikata was answered by a small bark and he could help but laugh a little. He changed his clothes to black pajamas and looked at the sleeping white down while he tucked himself.

'Puppy's fur... has the same color of his hair. I wonder… Tomorrow, he'll come with his gang for regular check-up and sending complaints or faults that the MUTTS has done. I wonder if we could have tea after that." Hijikata giggled before his eyes began to feel heavy.

"…Gin…" he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Loneliness can take a toll to others too.<p>

LOCATION: YOROZUYA APARTMENT.

Inside Kabuki Chou, there's an apartment on Otose's Snack Shop and unlike any other apartment, this apartment would always be full of noise and craze. And usually, the owner would be out drinking at bars, either alone or with his madao friend until he pass out. It depends whether he pass out at his apartment or at a nearby dumpster. And usually, he would be scolded by Kagura and Shinpachi for spending the money on something inappropriate like drinking or playing pachinko. Sometimes, he agrees. And right now, he would do anything to have them back. He would even give up on going to pachinko just to have them back.

The uncharacteristic silver perm man is sitting on his office chair, unable to enjoy a drink or go to sleep. His eyes kept staring outside through the window, leaving only silent inside the apartment. The apartment felt cold to Gintoki, colder than before without Kagura's loud snoring and Sadaharu's body heat to help him feel warmer, in his heart and body. Tonight, he didn't drink even a single beer to drown his grief. He needed to concentrate and be stable to be able to find Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu at another world. He sighed, recalling that he has to wait two more days for the portal to be fixed. He couldn't help but sigh again at the cruelty of the world.

'What did I do to deserve this? I know I rarely pay them their salary, or pay the rent and I know I really haven't paid all of them at all. If I count all of the wrong doings I've done… Argh! It just made me think that I deserve this! But what did I do?' he pouts at his own thoughts. It's leading him nowhere and only making him more depressed than ever.

"I'm too old for this! I want them back!" he said huffily while he crossed his arms.

"If that's true, then why are you acting like a 5 year old kid who didn't get his ice-cream?" a voice asked behind him. Gintoki briefly looked behind him to see his lover standing in front of his desk with a half-smile that always look incredible in his lover face. A nice change from the grouchy face he always sees in the morning. It shows that his lover is becoming more open to him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Aah~ Oogushi-kun. You know I have the heart of a kid and a body of a handsome man. It's my specialty, you know." He said with a grin in his face.

"Who are you calling, Oogushi-kun!? Who the hell is Oogushi-kun!? Yeah, right. The only specialty you have is you sword fighting. Others, maybe your disadvantages." Hijikata said back hotly, but his eyes shows that he was laughing in the inside.

"Meanie! I'll have you know I have many good skills other than sword fighting! Why do you think I was called the 'great yorozuya', hm!?" he said back hotly, but he couldn't help but grin at his admission.

"Yeah, like what?" Hijikata asked with a small smile on his face.

"Don't know. What do YOU think? You're the one who fell in love with me, right?" he asked back with a smirk.

Hijikata blushed brightly and with a growl, he gave Gintoki a slap on the head. Hard.

"Guwaah! What's was that for!? I know you prefer Gin-san hair straight rather than perm but that doesn't mean you have to be cruel to it!"

"What does perm have to do with all of this!? Besides… You okay?" he asked slowly as he light up a cigarette and sat on Gintoki's desk. Gintoki stayed silent for a while, looking at his lover and eyes following where the smoke begins and disappears.

"Truthfully, not so good. Usually Kagura would snore right now so loud, I would wake up. And sometimes, that dumb dog rather sleeping with her would sleep on me! Gin-san is not a pillow! Or a futon for him to sleep. And in the morning, I don't have to hear Shinpachi complaining at me for waking up so late or being lazy in the morning. It's He-A-Van~." he said with his usual lazy voice.

"…" Smoke float away into the silent night until it became invisible to the naked eyes. Hands that weren't Gintoki wrapped around his neck and a cigarette was placed in front of his lips. Without a flinch, he began to take a deep smoke and release it into the silent night.

"Was that a way to say, "it's gonna be okay" and a feel good indirect kiss? You're so sweet, you know?" said Gintoki.

"Bastard, you-" before Hijikata could complain, Gintoki quickly pull Hijikata's arm, making the cigarette fall as he pull his lover for a chaste kiss. Red eyes met with icy blue ones and Gintoki saw how his lover was worried about him. He can't help but smile at his lover and slowly he pulls his lover over the table and onto his lap. Hijikata's eyes have brightened a little from his smile but an ounce of doubt is still present on his lover eyes. He will do anything to make them disappear.

They kissed repeatedly under the moon light and hands began to roams. Gintoki's hand began to touch every sensitive spots that would always make Hijikata moans. One hand went downwards and groped the perfect, soft ass of his lover while sliding a finger between his ass cheeks. Hijikata couldn't help but moaned when he felt a pleasurable friction right above his hole, which was twitching non-stop from the attention it's given. Soon, there was a heap of clothes from Hijikata's uniform from Gintoki's kimono on Gintoki's office table.

"You're so beautiful. And cute, I daresay." He smirked as he saw how vulnerable his lover looks leaning towards him as he began to finger-fuck him.

"Come on. Prepare yourself using my fingers. You gotta work to get it, right Mr. Policeman?" he said as one finger was barely inserted in Hijikata's hole. Hijikata only could blush as his body was warm from Gintoki's care and preparation. With a red face, Hijikata lifted his hips before quickly sitting on Gintoki's finger. He could help but let out a small whimper as he continued his action.

"Mhmm… Not… enough…" he suddenly let out a loud moan when three fingers was suddenly inserted without warning.

"W-w-what? G-g-give a warning next time, you- AAAH!" Gintoki began to move his hand as he was getting impatient from his lover lack of movement. Moans and whimpers resounded inside the room, making Hijikata blush redder than ever. Hijikata couldn't hold out a scream when Gintoki hits his protaste dead on with his fingers. He was able to muffle his other screams by kissing Gintoki, biting his lower lips and sucking his tongue. He couldn't hold it.

"Gin-ntoki… More." Red eyes widen at the delicious view of his lover. Gintoki quickly pulled his fingers out and before Hijikata could comprehend what was happening, Gintoki suddenly thrust his hard length into Hijikata so fast and strong, Hijikata almost couldn't breathe. Back arched, eyes open wide, pupil dilated and a silent scream came out of Hijikata mouth.

"Tsk! You're tight today. So good…" Comments like that make Hijikata's hole twitches unconsciously. He couldn't help but moan when Gintoki grabbed his hips and began to thrust into him wildly.

"Nya-a, wait! Sl-low do-down. AHNN~!" He holds onto Gintoki's neck and moans and bites at Gintok's ears.

"Tonight, I'm gonna make you come until you pass out." He smirked at Hijikata as Hijikata could only blush helplessly as not only Gintoki kept hitting his protaste dead on, but increase his tempo, making Hijikata loses all coherent thoughts. A sudden hit to the prostate made Hijikata's body freeze. His mouth widens and throat was gulping for air. His eyes are beginning to see stars and mouth began to form spit.

* * *

><p><span>LOCATION: SHADOW SHINSENGUMI BARRACKS<span>

It was morning already as all the Shinsengumi officers were doing their daily sword practice in their dojo. And when I mean by practice, I mean COMPLETELY slacking off before the vice commander and first division captain arrive. As they do their daily SLACKING OFF, the vice commander was busy looking for a perfect uniform to wear.

"Hey, puppy. Wakey, wakey." said Hijikata as he tried to fix his uniform problem. Sadaharu who had fallen asleep inside Hijikata's room was left forgotten by the others. He opened one eye to see the mayora man looking between two similar uniforms. Sadaharu yawns again before he gets up, nose point at one of the uniforms and licks the vice-commander hand.

"This one? Thanks puppy." Hijikata rubbed Sadaharu's head before he put on his uniform of the day. This White with blue design uniform has softer material which allows him to be comfortable whatever he do, but the downside is if the uniform gets wet, his uniform will become translucent and everybody could see his body. But lucky for him, nothing such as that has happen to him… Yet…

Anyway, after feeding Sadaharu a huge meal, he went to the dojo to practice with the other Shinsengumi's officers. As he arrives, all the other Shinsengumi officers were training hard with full spirit like as if their life depends on it. Seriously, they have a scared look in their face but Hijikata was too concentrated on how hard working the Shinsengumi is. He didn't even realize that Okita was at the back of the group with a real sword pointing towards the group and a demonic face that clearly shows 'if you appreciate your life, then work for it!' Behind him, Sadaharu was standing on his four legs next to Hijikata with a smug face. He began to cuddle to Hijikata's legs which earned him a pat on the head. Hijikata with a big smile and closed eyes walk to the front of the group with Sadaharu trailing behind him.

"I'm so happy that all of you are training very hard to protect the Shinsengumi's name! I hope you all will be like this every morning and training that we have, okay?" he ended his word with the words that clearly meant a green light for Okita to submit the slackers to do their job properly. He gave an evil smirk at the back of the groups causing the group to shivers and screamed in their mind.

'NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM! SOMEONE HELP US!' they scremed.

Hijikata sat on the floor and lean himself on Sadaharu's body as Sadaharu settles his head on Hijikata's lap.  
>"Anyway, after you all done with your training, I want you all to clean and prepare yourselves for the arrivals of the yorozuya. I don't want anything like last time happens. You all know what I am talking right?" he said with a smile and sad eyebrows, making Okita glared at the group.<p>

Everybody trembled. "NO, SIR, NO! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" They began to increase their pace as they remembered the punishment they received after that 'incident'.

"I hope so. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the jail to see our prisorners for a while. Sougo, make sure that everything is perfect for the meeting, okay?" he said as both he and Sadaharu went to Shinsengumi jail.

"While they're at it, do 100 more swings or DIE!" Okita said venomously.

'NOO!"

* * *

><p><span>LOCATION: SHADOW SHINSENGUMI JAIL<span>

Shinpachi was awake when Hijikata arrived with Sadaharu behind him. Kagura was sleeping while snoring very loudly is if she was trying to tell the world she's sleeping. Shinpachi was just lucky that he was used by Kagura's snores, if not, he would be awake, cranky and not a perfect straight man with glasses.

"Ohaiyo, Ginpachi~ Ichigo~ Ara? She's still asleep? What a shame. I brought her puppy here." Said puppy just barked with happiness. Sadaharu was wagging his tail and nosing the bars that separates him with her mistress. Hijikata opened the prison door and let Sadaharu in. Sadaharu quickly went to his mistress and licked her face until she wakes up.

"Nn… What's this? Slobber? Sadaharu, stop licking me, aru. Wait, SADAHARU?" she said with awareness in her eyes. Her eyes watered when she sees her beloved dog and she quickly hugs him and if you look at the pair, you could see Sadaharu has wrapped his front paws around her.

'That's great for Kagura, but how are we gonna-' Hijikata went into their prison room, leaving the prison door opened.

"EEEHH!?" "What? What's wrong, Ginpachi-kun?" Hijikata asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! But… why did you let door opened? We could've escaped, you know?" he asked attentively.

Hijikata just smiled at his admission.

"Of course you can. But then you not only have to face the Shinsengumi's wrath, but Sougo's wrath as well. Besides, you guys aren't from here so where are you planning to go?" he asked.

"We- umm…" Shinpachi was rendered speechless. He never thought of that. If they go out like this, they would've been vulnerable and easy to be attacked. They don't even have this universe's money! They would go starve and have to sell everything they have, even Sadaharu! At least, in Shinsengumi, they would not only be provided by food but information as well. This Hijikata is quite happy to talk to us, unlike their Hijikata.

"Um… W-we came from a long way in hopping to settle our lives. W-when we arrived at Edo, we thought we could live in peace, but just as we let our first step in Edo, we were robbed and leaving us penniless and unemployed. We didn't know where we are and somehow we found this dog and decided to take care of it. That was when the Shinsengumi officers found us and suddenly attacked us! How could they take us without any proof that we're criminals! Oh, so sad!" Shinpachi told this with his hands covering his face to hid his sweating face. He can't believe he told a story like that! What would Gin-san say? And 'Oh, so sad!' Now that's just pushing it! I'm such as an idiot!

A sob was heard. Shinpachi raised his head to fast making his neck a bone cracking sound. Hijikata believed in his story! How gullible is he!? It's a hell to see this Hijikata smiling, but seeing him cry made him felt bad about lying. Anyway, Hijikata was sobbing, his hand covering his mouth and nose as if he was trying to mute his sobbing and tears literally dripping from his eyes.

"I-im sorry! *sobs* That must have been hard for both you! In your age as well!" Shinpachi was touched by what this Hijikata said.

"I mean, you clearly wanted to marry her! * sobs* But both of your parents don't agree, so you two ran away without thinking and found this dog! And this dog decided to follow you two! *sobs* Young love!" he sobbed out his words and with that all what he felt destroyed.

'This guy is clearly making us seem like we are in a forbidden love relationship! What the hell!? But, at least his tale made us more convincing looking.' He thought. He sighed and said to Hijikata, "Whatever you say, Hijikata-san. What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh! I just thought that you want to see puppy here! He was nice enough for me to let him see you guys. Such a great puppy you have!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hijikata-san. He's not a puppy; he's a gigantic, abnormal dog. And are you truly speaking about Sada-" darkness surrounds Shinpachi sight and like before, he know who the culprit is.

"Kyaaaa~!" said Shinpachi as he tried to get Sadaharu off his head. He heard Hijikata's giggles, which is still creepy, and hears Kagura's snorts.

"Sick' em, boy! You're a puppy, aru! A beautiful one, aru!" she said as she hugs Sadaharu even though Sadaharu was busy biting Shinpachi.

"Oh, puppy is so Ka-wa-ii~ *giggles* Anyway, Ichigo-chan. What are you planning to do? If you want, you can stay here if you don't have anywhere else to go. But you have to remain as prisoners, so sorry."

"Ah! I guess that's alright, aru. But can I ask you for somethin, aru?" she asked. Hijikata just nodded his head.

"What do you need?"

"A thousand sukonbo! I'm HUNGRY! And a separate room from Pattsuan here. He's snores so loud, I couldn't sleep last night, aru!" she said with an arrogant voice.

"I snore so loud!? You're the one who kept snoring so loud-" he was cut when Sadaharu decides to bite his head again.

Hijikata smiles. Before he could answer, a Shinsengumi officer appeared.

"Fukutaichou! He has arrived!"

"Really!? Oh, how wonderful! Oh, but what should I do about you guys? Mmm…" Hijikata thought about it for a second. Shinpachi was able to release himself from Sadaharu and he was quite curious who HE is.

"Excuse me, but who is 'HE', Hijikata-san?"

"How dare you!?" the officer was about to draw his sword out but a hand sign from Hijikata-san stopped him from moving further than that.

"It's okay, he's just curious. The person I just said is Sakata Gintoki, the yorozuya and one of the four divas warrior at Kabuki Chou. He's quite handsome and a nice fellow if you're in his good side. Unlike what happened last time…" he said with a sad smile.

"F-fuku-taichou! Don't be sad! It was an accident! And I know it was our gorilla commander's fault!" said the officer.

"Wait! G-G-Gin-san!" Shinpachi and Kagura said with a surprised face.

"Why, yes. Do you know him, Pattsuan and Ichigo?" he asked.

"Oi,oi,oi! You clearly changed my name there. You clearly did it!" Shinpachi was ignored.

"Well, it's not a surprise. He's quite popular here in Edo. Not for just being Otose's knight, but helping others. It's true that he does have a crappy personality, but at least he helps them when the people need someone who could help them." He sighed sadly.

"I mean, really. Look at us Shinsengumi. Not only we're the lowest of them all, all we do made the Joui look better than us. Once, in a meeting, we made ourselves fools in front of him! I was devastated, ashamed and I almost cried!" he said with a crying face.

"W-what happened?" Shinpachi innocently asked. The officer was shooking his head wildly while mouthing 'No' with a constipated face.

"It was a horrible! We were all were having a serious meeting as he lay on my lap and reported to us if anyth-" Shinpachi suddenly stopped him.

"You lost me at 'lay on my lap' part." He said with un-amused face.

"Well, Gin-san has a little tendency to be close to me, I guess. We do rarely meet outside the barracks since he's not allowed to be seen with a Shinsengumi, but he's always breaking the rules. Well, as I was saying, he was resting his head and reading his side of the report when suddenly, one of us did the unforgiveable." He stopped a sec to take a deep breath and release it.

"… Someone farted inside the meeting!" he bawled out the word and Shinpachi did an anime fall.

"That bad, aru?" Kagura asked nonchalantly

"The smell was so bad like someone pooped inside the meeting! It was terrible… I couldn't help but let a few tears stray from both embarrassment and bad smell. Gintoki was furious! In just one minute, he beat everybody in the room, except me of course, and opened the door to let the gas out. I was actually surprised that Sougo was beaten easily but anyway, he said he want to change room and with the reports we bought, we were able to finish the meeting, only me and him. I don't have any table big enough for both of us so he had to lay himself on my lap as he continued with his report. It was fantastic! He even let me play with his hair as well! It was soft like a teddy bears' would!" Hijikata kept talking, not realizing the petrified face of Shinpachi and Kagura.

"He usually has his kids following him everywhere, but I guess when you went to an enemy's territory, you have to always be in high alert." This causes Shinpachi and Kagura to snap out of their daze.

"Kids, aru? Gin-chan has kids?"

"Well, not really his kids. In fact, they're the same age as you guys. One of them is a Yato as well." He said without a hint of suspicion in his voice. They couln't tell if he's on to them or not.

"Well, since you guys are so curious about him, why don't you meet him after the meeting?"

"Wouldn't he mind? Well, usually he would a stay a little while at the door way. He likes to watch the sakura trees that I planted in front of the office regardless of the weather. He would lie on the doorway while I accompany him and feed him apples. Maybe after the meeting, you both could meet him while we watch the sakura trees."

Both Kagura and Shinpachi looked at each other and nodded.

'Let's see what kind of Gin-san is in this universe!'

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 3<p>

'


End file.
